Les morceaux d'un miroir cassé
by Floramagic
Summary: Voilà deux semaines que Luke est mort...  Il était mort en héros, mort en sauvant l'Olympe... Oui mais il est mort. C'était finit, plus jamais je ne le reverrai, même dans ce miroir...  OS Lukabeth.


_**Les morceaux d'un miroir cassé.**_

Voilà deux semaines que Luke est mort... Deux longues et terribles semaines... Il était mort en héros, mort en sauvant l'Olympe... Oui mais il est mort. Les larmes coulaient encore sur mes joues toutes humides, mes yeux devaient être rouges... C'était fini, plus jamais je ne le reverrai, même dans ce miroir...

Je le renvoyais tous les soirs, dans le reflet de mon miroir... Il y paraissait. A chaque fois, j'éprouvais un sentiment compris entre la peur et la fascination. C'était étrange de le voir, il était mort pourtant... Bel et bien mort... Je fermais les yeux, assise à ma table, j'attendais le soir avec appréhension et impatience, l'envie de le revoir encore et toujours, la peur d'entendre ses réprimandes, toujours plus blessantes. Il était l'heure de se rendre à nos bungalow... Le couvre feu arrivait... Je me suis dirigée avec mes demi-frères et sœurs à notre bungalow, mes pas me paraissaient vraiment lourds, pesants comme si mon corps entier refusait d'avancer, tandis qu'à chaque pas, mon cœur s'emballait.

Je suis rentrée, je me suis assise sur mon lit, et j'ai pris ma tête entre mes mains... Étais-je capable de supporter encore une seule de ses visites ? Oui... Pour lui, je tiendrai bon, pour lui je resterai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle... Pour Lui.

Tout le monde s'endormit assez vite ce soir... Tant mieux, plus vite ils dormiraient plus vite il viendrait. J'ai attendu, une heure, deux heures... Je savais qu'il viendrait au moment où je m'y attendrais le moins. Le temps passait lentement, trop lentement... Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer; je commençais à m'endormir...

_« Pourquoi Annabeth ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul face à la mort ? Pourquoi ? Tu aurais du me rester fidèle... Oui tu aurais du... »_

Je suis restée là, complètement tétanisée, à regarder fixement le plafond. Un sentiment de remord me pris, ainsi qu'une fascinante peur... Ah, ce sentiment ! Horrible et merveilleux à la fois, j'en étais devenue dépendante. Comment vivre sans ressentir ça, tous les soirs ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Avant, je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment... Avant. Maintenant, tous est différent, j'avais changé, et lui était mort...

_« Annabeth, regarde moi... Je t'en pris ! »_

Ne pas le regarder... Ne pas le faire... Ne pas lui obéir... Ne pas succomber... Devinez ? C'était trop tard, j'ai tourné la tête et je l'ai vu... Là devant moi dans la glace, il n'était comme d'habitude... Non, il ne portait pas le T-shirt de la colonie, non pas du tout... Il n'avait pas le visage angélique des autres fois... Non, il était là, me fixant de ses yeux noir de haine, ses habits déchirés de toutes parts, le visage dure, sombre et mauvais... J'étais complètement horrifiée. Et je sus... Oui, je sus que c'était la dernière fois que je le verrai, la dernière fois qu'il apparaîtrait... Comment ferai-je sans lui ? Sans ce sentiment de peur et d'envie ? Sans plus rien...? Il me fixa un moment, le regard vide, dépourvu de toutes émotions, le regard d'un mort... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis levée et je me suis placée face au miroir...

_« Luke... Reste, ne me laisse pas... »_

Ses yeux fixaient les miens, il me lança un regard mauvais. Et tout à coup, j'ai revu la scène...Celle de sa mort. Je nous ai vu, Grover, Percy, Luke et moi... Luke contrôlé par Cronos, luttant pour anéantir l'Olympe, nous, pour le sauver. Grover et moi restions en retrait, pendant que Percy et Luke entamaient un combat mortel. Je revis Percy tomber au sol, Luke relevant son épée pour le tuer. Puis ces yeux redevinrent bleu; Luke reprenait contrôle de lui même. Il me lança un regard emplit de tristesse et de douleur... Il abattit son épée. Non pas sur Percy... Non... Il venait de mourir en héros... Luke tomba par terre, gisant. L'Olympe était sauvé. Oui, mais le problème c'est que Luke est mort. Je rouvris les yeux, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à pleurer.

« Pourquoi resterai-je ? Tu m'as laissé. Et je vais te faire subir ce que tu m'a fais. A jamais. »

Il se retourna et s'enfonça dans le miroir, disparaissant petit à petit... Je me suis écroulée de chagrin. La tête posée sur le sol, une main sur le miroir essayant de le retenir...

_« Luke reste s'il te plait... »_

Pas de réponse, j'ai crié tout en pleurant, voulant absolument le retenir... Mais j'avais beau pleurer, crier... En vain...

_« LUKE ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! »_

En vain...

J'ai relevé la tête, plus personne... Je suis tombée sur le sol, me vidant de mes larmes... Malcom s'est réveillé à mon cris, il m'a soulevé et a appelé Chrion. J'ai du rester des jours et des jours à l'infirmerie. Personne ne comprenait... Personne ne me croyait... Avais-je rêvé ? Non ! Je n'ai rien inventé ! Rien rêvé ! Rien imaginé !

_Voilà 15 ans que ce drame s'est passé. Voilà 15 ans que personne ne me croit. Voilà 15 ans que je n'ai pas souri, ni ri sincèrement. 15 ans, qui n'ont pas fini de s'allonger avec le temps..._

_Mais **rien** ne me fera oublier._

_**Petit OS écrit vite fait...**_  
><em><strong>Alors, vos avis ? (:<strong>_


End file.
